whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Serpentis
Serpentis is the trademark Discipline of the Followers of Set clan. It primarily provides shapechanging abilities, though it also encompasses corruption and other characteristics associated with snakes. Overview Serpentis has a near religious significance to the Clan, although Kindred scientists presume a relation to the shape-shifting powers of Protean. The Setites consider it a gift from their dark god and almost never share it with other vampires, although on occasion it is heard the use of a blood boon has allowed others to achieve this dark gift. Mastery of Serpentis brings a Setite closer to Set and some advanced users come to disregard their human form, preferring the forms Serpentis can bestow and reacting aggressive to suggestions that they abandon it. Certain powers allow the Setite to remove either their own hearts or another Cainite, and other organs as well. A Cainite without a heart is immune to staking and diablerie. A Cainite with all of their organs removed grows a scaly shroud that is nearly indestructible, that can only be removed by feeding the vampire their organs. However if someone else gains access to the vampire's organs, they can eat the organ to gain one blood point and anyone who stakes the heart has the same effect as staking the vampire. Any vampire who drinks from the heart needs to only drink through two blood points before they can diablerize the vampire, and rolls difficulty 7 instead of 9 for related Strength rolls. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Powers * ** The Eyes of the Serpent: Immobilize someone with your gaze ** Enchanting Gaze: Gain an alluring feature that can draw people to the vampire * ** The Tongue of the Asp: Grow a extended tongue that serves as a weapon ** Typhonic Maw: Extend the jaws up to the chest, as well as growing pointed teeth and a forked tongue * ** Mummify: Go into a torpor-like state and be nearly indestructible ** Skin of the Adder: Grow hardened monstrous skin that protects you ** Serpent's Flesh: The vampire becomes more flexible and her skin toughens * ** The Form of the Cobra: Transform into a large venomous snake ** Typhonic Avatar: Assume the form of the " ", either as an animal or as a human-animal hybrid * ** Cheat the Scale of Anubis: Remove your heart, making you immune to staking, or remove all your organs and become nearly indestructible ** The Heart of Darkness: Remove your heart from your body, making you immune to staking ** Mother of Monsters: Spawn monsters from your own flesh that act as your servants Advanced Powers * ** Aspect of the God: Assume one of Set's visages ** Breathe the Sandstorm: Exhale a scorching blast of sand ** Breath of the Basilisk: Exhale a poisoning and corrosive mist ** Cobra Fangs: Grow the venomous fangs of the cobra without having to transform ** Obsession: Fill someone with lust for an object or condition ** Ophidian Infestation: Consume someone from the inside by snakes ** Temptation: Tempt someone into committing evil actions ** Typhonic Beast: Transform into the Typhonic Animal (also possible as a Combination Discipline) * ** Divine Image: Take on the physical and mental strengths of a deity ** Phobia: Make someone irrationally afraid of something ** Seed of Corruption: Slowly erode someone's morals and raise suppressed desires to the surface ** Set's Curse: Transform someone's body and mind into a snake that acts as your servant ** Form of the Storm: Transform your body into wind and clouds, battering your surroundings * ** Apep's Semblance: Transform into a large snake-human hybrid ** Body of the Great Lord Set: Take on a form and powers comparable to Set's ** Corruption: Make someone addicted to sadistic acts ** Heart Thief: Rip another vampire's heart from their body ** Cerberus's Fury: Grow two additional heads that can see wraiths * ** Form of Corruption: Create an object that makes people addicted to sadistic acts ** Pact with Ra: Walk in the sun without harm for one day ** Shadow of Apep: Become a nearly indestructible giant snake of pure darkness ** Godhead: Assume a form comparable to one of the divine forms of the Aeons * ** Mark of Damnation: Make someone so hideous they will be attacked by anyone who sees them ** Plot Device Gallery Serpentis - VTES.jpg|''Serpentis'' VTES card. Art by Katie McCaskill VTES Cards Eyes of the Serpent - VTES.jpg|''Eyes of the Serpent''. Art by Alan Rabinowitz Tongue of the Serpent - VTES.jpg|''Tongue of the Serpent''. Art by Mark Tedin Mummify - VTES.jpg|''Mummify''. Art by Richard Thomas Skin of the Adder.jpg|''Skin of the Adder''. Art by Mike Danza Form of the Serpent - VTES.jpg|''Form of the Serpent''. Art by Sandra Everingham Heart of Darkness - VTES.jpg|''Heart of Darkness''. Art by Dave Roach and Pete Burges Cobra Fangs - VTES.jpg|''Cobra Fangs''. Art by Michael Chaney Temptation - VTES.jpg|''Temptation''. Art by Mark Tedin TyphonicBeast.jpg|''Typhonic Beast''. Art by Mark Nelson Divine Image - VTES.jpg|''Divine Image''. Art by Jim Di Bartolo Phobia - VTES.jpg|''Phobia''. Art by Ron Spencer Set's Curse - VTES.jpg|''Set's Curse''. Art by Jim Di Bartolo Form of Corruption - VTES.jpg|''Form of Corruption''. Art by Richard Thomas Mark of Damnation - VTES.jpg|''Mark of Damnation''. Art by Alan Rabinowitz References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Followers of Set Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)